A display that includes an LCD panel with an LED backlight can illuminate the LCD panel by placing a combination of white or Red, Green, and Blue (RGB) LED arrays behind the LCD panel. The LED backlight equipped LCD panel enables the images with a high luminance to be rendered while also displaying deep, dark colors. Luminance is a measure of brightness from a particular surface, with units measured in candela per square meter (cd/m2). The LED backlight can be dimmed by using pulse width modulation (PWM) to control the power input to the LED arrays. The application of PWM causes the backlight to rapidly turn on and off. The value of the PWM frequency is selected at value that eliminates flicker perception by human eyes while enabling a brightness change related to a PWM duty ratio to be perceived. By varying the PWM duty ratio of the LED backlight, the power consumption of the LED backlight may also be varied.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 101 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.